1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water coolers, and particularly to a water cooler having a conventional refrigeration unit and an internal reservoir formed from a ceramic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several types of cabinet type water dispensers in use today. One of the most common types of such water dispensers is a floor standing cabinet having an open top for receiving a large inverted bottle. The bottle is typically made of a plastic or glass material and has a constricted neck. The bottle is turned upside down and placed on the top of the cabinet with the neck of the bottle extending into a water filled reservoir so that the water seeks its own level in the reservoir during use. As a user draws water from a spigot dispenser, the liquid level in the reservoir drops until it falls below the neck of the bottle at which time water flows from the bottle and bubbles enter the bottle until pressure has equalized. Inverted bottle type water dispensers are sold by a number of companies in the United States and elsewhere. These types of dispensers are undesirable in that they may not provide sanitized water with sufficient alkalinity.
Thus, a ceramic water cooler solving the aforementioned problems is desired.